With the development of a global economy, business people who regularly travel internationally are a fast growing breed. To meet their needs, satellite-based global telecommunications networks are being developed. The first such network is to be commercially activated by Iridium LLC on Nov. 1, 1998. These networks provide international cellular phone and paging services. Such networks inevitably involve numerous entities in many different countries which work together as part of the network. Such entities involve governments, service providers, industry clearinghouses, and others. Each call made through the network often involve numerous entities and often cross national sovereignty lines. Each entity involved in a call receives a portion of the charge to the user of the network, and there are numerous sources of call event records for the same call or page. To properly bill customers for use of the network and to properly allocate revenues from these bills, information concerning which entities were involved in the call or page and to what extent they were involved (time of day, length of call, etc.) is required. Once the billing information is gathered and processed, the information must be converted so that they are prepared for storage and distribution. This is important because different types of information are to be sent to different entities in the network. If the wrong information is routed to the wrong entity, then proper billing cannot be performed.
Conventional methods of converting records for storage and distribution are inadequate as they do not involve a global network comprising of many different entities from around the world.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a call conversion process for a business system which converts call events for proper storage and distribution to entities around the world for a global telecommunications network. The present invention addresses such a need.